waldofandomcom-20200216-history
Eleven Travelers
In The Great Waldo Search, Where's Waldo in Hollywood and The Wonder Book, the last page of each book explains that someone from each location visited in the book has followed Waldo to the twelfth and final scene. Each follower can be found on the scene he or she originated and then found on every scene following that scene. As such, the first traveler can be found 12 times, the second traveler can be found 11 times, the third can be found 10 times and so on. This leads to a total of 77 locations of travelers in each of the three books where this theme occurs. The special editions of The Great Waldo Search and Where's Waldo in Hollywood also contain the same travelers as the originals. Travelers in The Great Waldo Search in order of appearence from left to right, top to bottom.]] *A chef from "The Gobbling Gluttons *A Monk of Water from "The Battling Monks" *A Middle Eastern woman from "The Carpet Flyers" *A member of the green team from "The Great Ballgame Players" *A red dwarf from "The Ferocious Red Dwarfs" *A witch from "The Nasty Nasties" *A mermaid from "The Deep-Sea Divers" *A forest woman from "The Fighting Foresters" *A Knight from "The Knights of the Magic Flag" *A Giant from "The Unfriendly Giants" *A green dragon from "The Underground Hunters" Travelers in Where's Waldo in Hollywood in order of appearence from left to right, top to bottom.]] * A blond-bearded man with a gray hat from "A Dream Come True" * A black and white man from "Shhh! This is a Silent Movie" * A soldier from "Horseplay in Troy" * A middle-eastern man from "Fun in the Foreign Legion" * A black woman wearing a purplish-pink dress with matching bow in her hair from "A Tremendous Song and Dance" * A middle-eastern man from "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" * A cowboy from "The Wild, Wild West" * A blond damsel in a blue dress from "The Swashbuckling Musketeers" * A spaceman from "Dinosaurs, Spacemen, and Ghouls" * A merry man from "Robin Hood's Merry Mess-up" * A woman wearing a red dress with stars on it and a star in her hair from "When the Stars come out" Travelers from The Wonder Book in order of appearence from left to right, top to bottom.]] * A girl in a red dress from "Once Upon a Page" * A green apple from The Mighty Fruit Fight" * A member of the blue team from "The Game of Games" * A Teddy bear from "Toys! Toys! Toys!" * A yellow and red-striped snake from "Bright Light and Night Frights" * A female chef from "The Cake Factory" * A guy with a rooster hat from "The Battle of the Bands" * A yellow and black-striped monkey from "The Odlaw Swamp" * A clown with a green and red hat with a yellow band from "Clown Town" (except on one page, the hat's band changes color to red. It is the "Clowning About!" challenge from the very last page to find which page his hat band changes color) * A butterfly from "The Fantastic Flower Garden" * A lady with a yellow feather in her hat from "The Corridors of Time" Category:Characters